Shiver
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a may 3 prompt over at rounds of kink. prompt: "He could feel him pressed against his back." Kink: sharing a bed or other space for warmth. Gibbs/Tony. This is slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R! first NCIS fic be nice. Don't own NCIS.


A/n written for one of the May 3 prompts over at rounds_of_kink Fandom: NCIS, pairing: Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo, Prompt: "He could feel him pressed up against his back." Kink: first time sharing a bed or other space for warmth. Please read and review. I don't own NCIS. This is my first NCIS story so be nice. ------------------------

Gibbs sighed as he heard Tony violently shivering in the other bed. They'd been called to a dot on a map little town in Virginia on a case and the room he and Tony were sharing had a broken heater. It was November and the thermometer read a "warm" 15 degrees and a blanket of snow covered the ground. As if that weren't bad enough when they'd tried to fix the problem they'd somehow managed to get the AC stuck on and no one was at the front desk to fix the problem. After a particularly violent shiver from the younger man Gibbs climbed out of his own bed and padded across the room. He could feel goosebumps spreading on his skin. Reaching Tony's bed he spoke.

"Scoot over, DiNozzo."

"Huh?" Tony mumbled confused.

"I said scoot over." Nodding Tony did what he was told and was surprised when he felt the bed dip. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jethro Gibbs climbing into bed behind him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Warming you up," Gibbs answered as he wrapped his arms around the other man pulling him back against him.

"I'm fine," Tony protested.

"No your not. You haven't stopped shivering since you climbed into bed," his boss argued. As if to prove his point Tony gave a full body shiver. "My point exactly."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony responded.

"We'll stay warmer if we share a bed. Body heat and all that. So shut up and go to sleep."

"MMM, kay," Tony replied. He was almost to sleep when he felt something hard poking him in the back. Taking a moment to think he realized what he was feeling was Gibbs hard cock. He could feel him pressed up against his back and it was totally turning Tony on. Trying to ignore there closeness he closed his eyes. They were just sharing a bed for warmth. Gibbs didn't feel the same way Tony did for him. Sighing he shifted accidentally grinding back against the older man as he tried to force his mind to stop providing him images of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs naked underneath him begging for Tony to fuck him. Beating his pillow into submission Tony forced his eyes to close and begged his racing thoughts to stop. ---------------------

Gibbs had to bite his tongue when he felt Tony grind back against him. That certainly wasn't going to help his little well not so little now problem. If it wasn't so damn cold he would have gone back to his own bed before being this close to the object of his affections either caused him to combust or caused him to grab Tony and fuck him senseless. Either option would be very awkward. Shifting in an attempt to get more comfortable Gibbs accidentally rubbed against Tony's ass. He froze afraid Tony had noticed. Wait a minute, did DiNozzo just whimper? Listening for a moment Gibbs smiled when in fact he heard a whimper come from Dinozzo's lips and it wasn't a whimper of distress like from a nightmare. No this was a whimper of sexual need. Maybe I'll get what I want after all he thought as he began to put a plan into action. ------------------------------------------------

An involuntary whimper escaped DiNozzo's lips as Gibbs shifted slightly causing his cock to rub teasingly against Tony's ass. He froze praying Gibbs hadn't heard it, but no such luck.

"You okay, DiNozzo?"

"Y-y-yeah," Tony rasped out. Desperately he tried to get his hormones and his libido under control but he was failing miserably. Recognizing the crack in his co-workers voice for what it truly was Gibbs decided to take a chance. He just hoped he wasn't about to fuck up one of the best relationships he'd ever had.

"That's funny, you don't sound fine," Gibbs whispered leaning forward and gently nipping Tony's ear. He could hear Tony's breath hitch.

"J-J-Jethro?" Tony stammered.

"Yes Tony?"

"Do you uh?" he broke off not quite sure how to ask the question.

"Do I know what I'm doing?" the older agent finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Well I hope I'm turning you on just as much as I am," he answered as he kissed and bit down on Tony's neck while his hand traveled down to cup Tony through his boxers.

"Shit! Jethro!" Jerking up, Tony's hips thrust into Jethro's hand needing more.

"Hmm?" Jethro murmured against Tony's neck.

"D-d-d-don't stop," Tony breathed.

"But I have to stop for a second," Jethro told him.

"Why?" Tony pouted.

"Because I need you to roll on to your back." Nodding Tony rolled on to his back. Licking his lips Gibbs devoured the other man with his eyes. Tony shifted self consciously but Gibbs stilled him with a hand on his stomach.

"You're perfect," Gibbs whispered before leaning over and trailing a line of kisses from Tony's face down to his toes ignoring his cock which was jutting out.

"Jethro…" DiNozzo whined. Taking pity on the other man Gibbs took him all the way into his mouth. He sucked until he had Tony right on the edge then he stopped. A glare was turned his way.

"I want to fuck you. I want you to come while I'm pounding into your tight little ass," Gibbs growled against the other man's ear.

"Oh god yes, please," Tony moaned. Nodding Jethro walked to his bag and removed a condom and a tube of lube. Before long he had Tony writhing on the bed begging for more.

"Now, please Jethro." Nodding Gibbs slid his fingers out and after putting the condom on and covering it in lube he slid into Tony with a moan. They set a brutal pace both of them needing desperately to come.

"Oh Jethro, I'm gonna," Tony panted.

"Me to, come for me Tony, tell me who it's for."

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeethro!!!!!!!!!!! Oh fuck yes it's all for you. Fuck! Jethro!" Tony shouted as he came all over his and Gibbs hands that had been jacking him off. Two more thrusts and Gibbs was coming as well.

"Tony! Yes oh fuck Tony!!!!" They collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the bed breathing hard. Once there breathing had returned to semi normal they turned to each other broad smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad the heater's broken," Tony whispered a goofy smile on his face.

"Me, to, me to, Tony," Gibbs agreed as he got up to get a cloth to clean them both up before settling into bed pulling the younger man against him.

"I'm not shivering anymore," Tony mumbled nearly asleep. Gibbs laughed out loud when he realized Tony was right. There were definitely a number of benefits to sharing a bed and not just for warmth.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


End file.
